In My Heart Forever
by Gina Jade
Summary: "If I leave you, it doesn't mean I'll love you any less. Please, keep me in your heart for a while."


"Dad!" She launched herself into the strong arms of childhood and memories, clutching his waist tightly. Burrowing her face into his chest, she could smell the sea and sand and everything that was him. A chuckle reverberated throughout her fathers body and she pulled back with a smile. Many Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom warriors surrounded them and she spied some of her friends from past travels in the mix. She greeted the people, laughed about Haru's new mustache, talked with Teo and his father about the subs and helped with last minute preparations. Finishing with the newest back-up-plan, Katara walked to a secluded part of the beach, lazily moving a ribbon of water with her fingers.

With a sigh, Katara watched the morning sun rise higher into the air. She wished to see the red dot in the sky signaling the arrival of her prince so she could finally reveal her secret to the world. She wanted to tell her dad about them. Wanted to tell Sokka. Well, reluctantly.

But, most importantly, she wanted to tell Aang.

Her heart picked up speed as she spotted a dot of red. Her oceanic eyes lit up with excitement as she watched the red dot come closer from the horizon. Changing its course, it headed for the docks and with a smile-

-it was a bird.

Rolling her eyes, her hand connected to her forehead and she turned back to the water. Raising her arms into the air, Katara watched as her element followed suit and with a flick of her wrists, the liquid turned into ice. She could use some target practice.

"And Katara saved a bunch of prisoners and Haru was one of them. If you look, he's in the front row. He grew a mustache."

Katara rolled her eyes as her brother went on with his monologue. "He wasn't kidding when he said 'the beginning,'" she said as Sokka blabbered on and watched her father stand up. After a short moment, Hakoda started to speak and she tuned him out since hearing the plan a thousand times. She shivered as the wind blew at her 'hair loopies' and after noticing an arm come across her shoulders, stiffened and looked over at Aang with question in her eyes. He quickly let his arm fall.

Maybe it's best if Zuko doesn't come today, she thought.

But, that didn't mean she didn't want him to.

Sighing for what seemed the thousandth time, Katara watched others cheer as Hakoda said the war would end today. She quietly clapped and didn't think she could muster much more enthusiasm than that. As the warriors started to prepare for battle, Katara inconspicuously walked to the shoreline.

They were leaving, and the fire bender had not shown.

Looking down, she brought her fist to her lips where the ring he had given her resided. Closing her eyes, she kissed it softly as a lonely tear slid down her cheek. It's not your fault. He's still confused...Give him time.

"Katara? Are you alright?" Her eyes flashed open in anger, glaring at the sun. _Agni and La so help me, if you betray me again..._

"Katara?"

She straightened and brought her arms up to summon four separate ribbons of water. She drew them to her flasks.

"I'm fine, Aang. Just thinking." She turned and gave a fake, small smile. "Let's go. It's time the world remembered the Avatar."

0o0o0o0o

The day would never end.

As of yesterday, the defeated Team Avatar walked for miles trying to reach The Western Air Temple and Katara walked through her depression and sore feet. "This is humiliating," she breathed.

"Which one? Getting thoroughly spanked by the Fire Nation or having to _walk_ to the air temple?" Sokka flung his arms in the air and frowned as he trudged along. Katara smiled secretly and suppressed a giggle. She remembered how Zuko had squatted her behind one night. She had frozen him to a tree.

"Hey guys! We're here," Toph said with a sigh of relief. She ran to the edge of the cliff.

"Uh, I think you need your feet checked. Ow!" Sokka rubbed his newly punched arm and Katara, still stuck into her daydream, ignored the conversation between the teens and climbed onto Appa's back.

They descended down toward the bottomless cliff and as Katara stared wide eyed. The wondrous Western Air Temple was _upside down_. Flying through the area, the teens spotted a sort of main lobby with a fountain and as they landed, the water bender slid fluidly down the bison's tail and ran to her source of happiness.

"Water! Oh, how I've missed you!" she said jumping into the cold liquid. It was quite large and she floated on her back, circling the fountain.

"She's gone crazy. Told you it would happen sooner or later." Katara stuck out her tongue at her brothers voice and continued to glide and manipulate the water.

"We're gunna go look around!"

"I call room with comfortable bed!"

"Please! It's whoever get's there first!"

Haru, Tero and The Duke took off toward the stairs. Katara sighed and closed her eyes. Finally some peace...

"Hey guys. We've got company!" Toph pointed toward the west and Katara jumped out of the fountain, her clothes and hair already dry. Appa moved aside to show a man dressed in red and she looked up-

-Zuko.

"Zuko!" She ran into familiar arms. He stiffened and her eyes widened, hesitantly meeting his.

Oops.

"Katara! _What are you doing?"_ The water bender stared into his golden eyes and at hearing her brothers words. Oh no...

Slowly, she turned and found the members of the gang staring at the two opposite benders with mouths agape and eyes wide. Except Toph. She just looked bored and stuck her finger into her ear.

Quickly, Katara brought her arms from around Zuko's body and stood next to him with a blush staining her cheeks. "You want to tell them or should I?" She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"You know, this is not what I planned." With a half-hearted glare, Zuko moved his bangs away from his eyes and stared at the others nervously. "Uh, hi. Zuko here."

Katara rolled her eyes as well and blurted, "We're together, alright! There." She crossed her arms and stepped closer to Zuko.

"...You're _what_?"

Zuko ducked as the boomerang sailed over his head and quickly stepped out of range of the returning weapon. Sokka huffed with anger. Aang stared at Katara with sadness and disbelief. Katara looked away.

After everyone stood in an awkward silence, the southerner cleared her throat. "...We would like to...know if-if you'd allow Zuko into the group...Aang needs a fire bending-"

"No."

Katara looked sadly to the Avatar. "Aang...I-"

"I said no. He's not being apart of this group."

"I second that!" Sokka said as he shook his boomerang.

"Oh come _on_. You two are just mad that Katara and Zuko are in a relationship. We're practically getting a fire bender on a platter and all you (Aang) are mad about is that she's not with you." Toph walked over and went by Zuko's other side. The Avatar glared at his blind earth bending teacher fiercely though she could not see it.

"I say let him join. From the looks of it, he's left daddy to help you. To help _us_."

Aang brought his glare on Katara. "Nothing happened, huh? I think everything happened at Ba Sing Se."

Katara looked at him. Betrayal and sadness flowed through his brown eyes. She lowered her gaze and took Zuko's hand. "Yes, it did."

"But he betra-"

"I know what he did!" Katara screamed as her throat tightened up. She felt Zuko's hand squeeze hers.

"Listen...I know that I've made some bad choices-"

"Bad choices? What-"

"-but I'm..good now. I'm not confused anymore and I want to help you-" he gestured to Aang."defeat my f-Ozai and I'm _really_ sorry for what I did to all of you. Really sorry...But..I can make it up to you. I want to help bring this world to peace. I've realized that my destiny is to help you guys to bring the Fire Lord down and bring this world into a better era...Just, _please_."

As the silence grew, Katara watched as Aang looked at the two, then to their intertwined hands. "Get out of here." He turned and stalked away.

Katara closed her eyes. With a shaky breath, she opened them and stared at Zuko. He was watching the Avatar's retreating form.

"Let's go," was all she said and started to turn. Zuko's hand in hers stopped Katara from moving and she looked up at him questionably.

"You're staying here. They need you." The water bender started to protest and the fire bender brought her into a warm hug as Sokka stared at the couple with seething anger. "Come find me tonight," he whispered into her ear and with one last squeeze, he let her go and walked toward the trees.

0o0o0o0o

_Splat!_

Katara growled and slowly brought her face out of the mud. "Really, Zuko?"

She spit some of the dirt out of her mouth and picked herself up, grumbling as she bended some of the mud off her body. The water bender walked farther into the forest, thinking about scolding Zuko for going this deep into the greenery and scowling as a branch grabbed at her hair. While taming her brown locks, she felt his pulse throughout her body and it directed Katara to his campsite to see him staring at the flames.

"Did you really have to go out this far? I just fell into some mud. Totally your fault." She smirked as she saw him jump at her voice and swatted the viney branch in her way. "I'm going to have to take a bath again."

Zuko chuckled and stood. As he walked over to her she could see his dark hair was pointing in different directions. He was probably holding his head in his hands before she got there.

The fire bender brought his arms to swallow her waist and the heat he was emanating made goosebumps rise on her arms as she leaned into his touch. Zuko brought his lips to hers in a sweet kiss, nipping her lower lip. "I'm sorry. Would you like it if I helped?"

She giggled into another kiss and nodded as he smiled sweetly at her. "Let's go. You must be lucky because there is a waterfall close by."

"Wait."

She raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. "You of all people say 'wait'. I'm surprised! Usually I would be swung over your shoulder as you _jogged_ to the water by now."

Zuko smirked and deepened yet another kiss. "Don't tempt me." With a sigh, he brought his arms away from Katara's waist and cradled her face in his hands. "I have to say something."

"...What is it, Zuko?" Katara stared at him worryingly and clutched his wrist. "What's wrong?"

With another smile, he kissed her once more, thoroughly confusing the girl. "Nothing's wrong, water bender. Quit worrying." Zuko became serious and brushed her cheek with his thumb as he took a deep breath. "I just want you to know. If we don't figure this out with the others...If I leave you, it doesn't mean I'll love you any less. Please, keep me in your heart for a while."

She smiled and covered his hand with hers, nuzzling it closer to her face. "That..was incredibly corny." Katara watched as he rolled his eyes and she giggled and said, "I could never stop loving you. And I know you won't leave me again."

"But what if-" She put a finger to his lips and she smiled softly.

"You won't"

* * *

**Yeah, so, I like this. **

**Not a lot of people are reading my one-shots anymore because of my drabbles challenge. But, if you're reading this then, thanks for reading my one-shot/s. **


End file.
